


Freeze 'em Stiff

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Medusa!Flug, Protective Black Hat, minor character "death", not my headcanon but someone asked me to write this and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Someone's found out Flug's little secret, and there willing to go to great lengths to use it against him.





	Freeze 'em Stiff

It was cold. Flug could see his breath condensing in the air in front of him as it became harder and harder for him to concentrate. His head was spinning.

He’d been locked in a freezer for about half an hour now, and he didn't know how much longer he could go without passing out, or worse, dying.

Why has nobody noticed I’m missing? He thought. The four villains had been invited to some other villains mason, whose name Flug couldn't recall at the moment. They had been supposed have dinner and then take care of business with Flug's latest invention, but somewhere along the way, the man had pulled Flug aside. The doctor had been under the impression that the villain wanted to talk, but when he was shoved into room and the door locked behind him, the others intentions were revealed.

“I know what you are,” the man had hissed. “Now I just have to wait until you're weak enough to use as a weapon.”

Flug had banged on the door for what felt like forever, but no one could hear him. He tried to pace to keep his blood pumping, but there was no way to keep what was most important from freezing slowly.

The doctor pulled his bag off to examine the snakes coming from his head. They were hanging limp, eyes half-lidded and close to giving into unconsciousness. If they did through, then so would Flug, and he could feel a heavy darkness settling in over his mind like a fog.

“No,” he whispered. “Please guys, you can hold for just a little longer. He shrugged off his lab coat and tried to wrap it around his head to conserve head. Now his arms were getting cold through, and honestly, the lab coat wasn’t that thick in the first place.

Flug feel to his knees as his legs gave out beneath him. Then his shoulder slammed into the ground when he tipped onto his side. His head was throbbing now; one of the snakes gave a pitiful hiss.

BOOM

The door flew off it’s hinges and a mass of black limbs came crawling in through the doorway. Those indiscernible limbs condensed into the form of Blackhat, who then came running to Flug’s side.

“Shit!” Blackhat cursed. Flug was still conscious, but the world was moving in and out of focus. Blackhat slipped his arms under the his scientist and lifted him to carry him out of the room. “Got to get you somewhere warm.”

“Wait!” Flug shouted through the haze in his mind. “Not too fast... can’t... taxing on them...” So Blackhat stopped just before the exit and set the man back down. Then he shrugged his overcoat off and draped it over Flug’s head.

“I’ve got a villain to dispose of, so come find me once you're functioning again, all right?” Blackhat stated. “Vamir will regret trying to kidnap you and kill the rest of us.” Then he was tearing back down the hall, shifting into a monstrous form as he did.

One..... two.....three.... Four...... his snakes were stirring now.....five.... Six.... he stood up and stepped outside the freezer room after picking his bag back up and putting it back on. The snakes were hissing angrily about the situation they had been put into, and Flug was ready to fight. He heard a vase smash followed by screaming, so he headed towards the source.

He found Vamir wearing some sort of Mecha suit, pinned to the wall by several clawed arms courtesy of Blackhat. Dementia was propped up against the far wall with a nasty but superficial head wound, knocked out cold, and 5.0.5 was next to her, cowering away in fear.

“Blackhat!” Flug yelled. The mass of eyes and teeth that the eldritch’s face had morphed into turned to look at him. “Bring him over here.” The many mouths grinned viciously as Blackhat pulled Vamir away from the wall, and set him down in front of the doctor.

“No no no nO NO NO NO!,” Vamir screeched. “PLEASE! I’LL GIVE YOU COMPENSATION, ANYTHING JUST DON'T!!” Flug motioned for Blackhat to let go of the villain.

“Do you think we care?” Flug said as Blackhat’s arms retracted one by one. “You made mistake trying to mess with us, now you’ve got to pay for it with something of greater value.” Flug’s hands went to his goggles. “You're life.” Then he pulled them up and stared directly into Vamir’s's eyes. There was a brief scream of terror, before the mech suit broke apart under the heavy weight of the statue inside of it.

Flug’s goggles were back in place in an instant, and he breathed a sigh of relief. A grey hand clapped him on the shoulder, and he glanced to his right to find Blackhat grinning approvingly.

“Good work Flug,” he said. Flug’s chest puffed out in pride as Blackhat conjured an extra limb to grab the statue. Then Dementia appeared, helped along by 5.0.5.

“What’d I miss?” she asked.

“Not much,” Flug said. “We can go home now through.” Then Dementia saw the statue of Vamir.

“Damn, I wanted to be the one to take down that guy down.”

“You can break his arm off when we get back to the mansion if you want.”

“Hell yeah!”

When they got back, Blackhat held Flug took Flug around the backside of the house for a moment to talk.

“I just want to make sure you know that if anyone tries to hurts you like that again, I won’t wait to let you get back at them.” he muttered. “I will tear them to shreds.”

“That what you’ve said everytime a hero has broken in or a villain has come after us, sir,” Flug smirked beneath his bag.

“Well, I mean it this time!”

“I’m sure you do.” Flug nodded as Blackhat set Vamir’s now armless statue amongst the others littering the backyard. “I’m sure you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> @Pyro-Flug i got some art for this fic there, might post it here if y'all want


End file.
